The Winged Guardian From Another Realm
by purplesamurai
Summary: Regina is an Elder winged guardian of another realm & she get's dragged to our world, where Mary Margaret see's her looking lost and with stained clothes, she takes pity on her and this leads to Regina meeting Emma. Will Regina be able to get home? Who can see her wings? and most importantly will she be able to give up this new life and Emma? A Swan Queen story. AU. Swanqueen fluff
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello everyone, I had an idea about five days ago and I've actually wrote most of it out, so here's the first chapter hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Regina was one of a few elder guardian's from a realm, of winged human like beings.<p>

She taught and guided many young guardians and It was an honor, to be given the role of a guardian.

Regina also had a sister, who was also an elder guardian, a right earned from their deceased parents. who were among the highest bestowed guardians of her world.

However one afternoon, Regina was venturing down a mysterious cavern with two others, when she was pulled through a blinding light and ended up here. in a town called Storybrooke.

She hid in the shadows, for two days, wearing nothing more than a long white dress and brown open sandals.

She was sacred, anxious and getting hungry and after the second day of hiding herself out of sight and watching people go by, she had no choice but to venture out in to the daylight and hoped no one would see her wings.

* * *

><p>It was around midday when she began to walk down Maine street, taking in everything she could and wondering what kind of place this was and to her surprise no one paid her much attention and she sighed in relief, that no one could see her wings.<p>

She found herself hugging her arms around herself and wanted nothing more than to be home and to see her sister, but didn't know how to get back.

Moments later, she noticed a pixie haired woman walking towards her with a look of concern on her face. the woman stopped in front of her.

"Hello, are you okay? I couldn't help but notice you look a little lost and your clothes are very stained"

"Um, I am okay" Regina mumbled.

The woman frowned and took pity on her.

"My name is Mary Margaret, I live in this town, may I ask what your name is?"

"Re-gina"

"That's a lovely name, do you have someone I can phone for you?"

Regina had no idea, what the woman was talking about and said "No"

"Do you have a place to stay?"

Regina shook her head.

Mary Margaret frowned.

"Let me take you to the Diner and you can have a nice hot drink to warm you up" she then gestured for then to walk and Regina felt that she couldn't refuse and nodded.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Mary Margaret had brought Regina a drink and lunch, which Regina was very grateful for.<p>

She watched as Mary Margaret talked to a blonde man, they were in deep conversation and Regina knew, it must be to do with her and she started to feel uncomfortable and decided to leave.

"Thank you for everything, but, I am going to go now"

"But you said you have nowhere to stay?" Mary Margaret said softly.

"That is true" she replied sadly.

"Stay with us tonight" and this caused David looked at his wife, with concern.

"I can't do that, you have been so kind to me already" Regina protested.

"I insist"

And Half an hour later, Regina was sat in Mary Margaret's lounge, looking around at everything with wonder.

what is that, what is this she thought to herself, as she found herself closely inspecting the remote control to the TV.

David watched her curiously.

"Its like she's never seen a remote control before?" he whispered in the kitchen, to his wife.

"Maybe she hasn't"

Regina then touched the buttons and the TV turned on and made her jump. She then stared at the people on the TV, in awe.

"How does this work, those people are not in this room" she asked, not thinking.

"Have you not seen a TV before, Regina?" Mary Margaret asked, coming to sit next to her.

Regina curled her wings around her for comfort.

"Um, no, I have lived a sheltered life" she replied quickly.

"Oh, may I ask how old you are?"

Regina pondered for a moment, she couldn't say she was a hundred and eight in her years, could she?" and sure she didn't look a hundred and eight, but that was because once her people reached the age of 21 in their years, they would stop ageing externally.

"Why? How old are you?" she replied, stalling for time and an answer that would aid her response.

Mary Margaret smirked.

"I am 39"

"Oh..I...I am 27"

Mary Margaret raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, um, I hope you won't be offended, but how would you like a clean pair of clothes to wear and would you like to bath or shower?"

Regina's eyes lit up and she nodded.

Mary Margaret then showed her to the bathroom.

"I shall go get you some trousers and a top, your around my daughters size" she smiled and left, leaving Regina staring around the bathroom, rubbing her arm, anxiously.

* * *

><p>Three minutes later, the pixie woman returned with a pair of jeans and a jumper.<p>

"Take your time" she said and closed the door, leaving Regina feeling like she did truly mattered and it gave her hope.

Five minutes later, 21 year old Emma walked through the door, huffing.

"Honey" Mary Margaret called out to her.

"What have I done now?" she snapped, pulling her long blonde hair back.

"Nothing, we need to discuss something with you"

"Oh?" she stood in front of them. Arms crossed.

"I met a young woman today, I think she's homeless and I took pity on her" she stared at Emma who just nodded with curiosity.

"I brought her back here and I have let her use one of your jeans and a jumpers because her dress was stained"

"You what?" Emma replied.

"She's in the bathroom" her mother replied.

"You let a stranger wear my clothes?" she snapped.

"Honey if you just saw her" she frowned.

Emma then sighed, knowing she shouldn't moan, not if this woman was truly homeless and had nothing.

"I'm grabbing my stuff and staying over at my friends" she then declared and walked off and ten minutes later, she was out the door and shouted

"See you both tomorrow"

* * *

><p>It wasn't until another twenty minutes later, that Regina reappeared.<p>

"I washed my head, I hope you don't mind"

"No, of course not, I will get you a hairdryer to dry it" she rushed off and got her hairdryer from her bedroom and gave it to Regina, who just stared at it.

David chuckled.

"Oh, have you not used one before?" she stared in disbelief.

Regina shook her head.

Mary Margaret then plugged the hairdryer into the socket and told Regina to press the button and to hold it above her hair and 20 minutes later, Regina was amazed how her hair was already dry and was now brushing it, with a brush David had handed her.

"Its like she's a child" David said in wonder, as he watched Regina brushing her hair happily.

Regina then wondered into the kitchen, a few minutes after.

I wonder what this is (the fridge) she then opened the freezer and felt the cold on her legs and she shut it immediately. she then stared at the boiling kettle and watched Mary Margaret make tea.

"Is your daughter going to be here soon?" Regina asked anxiously, she wasnt sure, if she was ready to meet anyone else yet.

"No, she's staying at a friends tonight"

"And how old is she?" Regina asked.

"Emma is 21" she smiled and picked up her mug of tea.

Regina then nodded, thinking that Emma was a nice name and for the rest of that evening, she learned that Mary Margaret was a teacher and David was a local sheriff and they had lived in Storybook for many years.

And before she knew it, the evening was over and she knew, that once the morning came she'd be back to being on her own and that thought alone filled her with dread.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I'm glad to see this story is getting some interest and because of those lovely reviews, here's an early update.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The next morning.<p>

"Regina" Mary Margaret said, from the kitchen.

"Yes" Regina replied, sitting patiently on the sofa.

"I have found you a place to stay, I have told a friend of your circumstances and her grandmother said, you can stay at her Inn, until your on feet so to speak"

"I don't know what to say" Regina replied.

Mary Margaret shook her head amusedly.

"it's no problem, it's a bed and breakfast where many people stay and the main thing is, you have a roof over your head"

Regina smiled.

"I will take you there now, if you want?"

Regina quickly stood up and nodded.

And 35 minutes later, they were standing in the reception area of Granny's Inn.

An elder woman then walked out from an open doorway and she stopped for a moment to look at Mary Margaret, then to Regina.

"Hello, you must be Regina"

"Hello" Regina said, nodding.

"You can call me Granny and would you like a forest view or a square view?"

Regina immediately thought forest.

"Forest" she replied.

"Okay, well, I'll show you to your room, since I have nothing else to do" she smirked and started walking off and Regina and Mary Margaret followed.

* * *

><p>Moments later, Regina was standing in a medium sized room, with a bathroom attached to it.<p>

"Your be safe here, I've got a crossbow on the premises, so no ones going to even try, coming in here" the elder woman said seriously and Regina glanced around the room and nodded, not knowing what a crossbow was and she brought her wings around herself.

"Breakfast is downstairs at 9am" the woman then said.

Regina's eyes suddenly lit up.

"This is more than I deserve" she muttered and both women frowned, at what she had said.

"I will come and see you soon" Mary Margaret then told her.

"that will be nice" Regina replied softly.

They then said their goodbyes, leaving Regina to check everything out and it wasn't until three days later, that Regina felt confident enough, to leave the bed and breakfast and in that time, Granny had given her some stored away clothes and she had watched the small television in her room, trying to learn the ways of this world.

When she did venture out, after those three days, she found herself wearing a blouse, black trouser and black shoes.

She spent the day roaming around storybrooke and stared in awe at many things, however as the darkness set in, she managed to get herself slightly lost and started to worry.

She found herself stood outside of the town library, when a group of teenagers walked by, loudly speaking and one whistled at her, as they walked past.

Regina froze and she didn't notice a blonde woman, gaping at her across the street.

The woman had not long left her friends house, when she heard someone wolf whistle and she looked over and saw Regina looking around anxiously, but what caught her attention the most, was that she could she Regina's wings, they were spread wide and she stared in disbelief and then shook her head, thinking she was hallucinating.

She then felt slightly afraid for a moment, upon realizing it was real, but that soon vanished, upon seeing the teenagers loudly go by and Regina's wings closing around herand the brunette looked scared and sad.

It was in that moment, when she felt an ache within her chest and before she could do anything, the brunette had hurried off.

And for the rest of that evening, Emma thought of the winged woman and if she had indeed imagined her.

* * *

><p>The next day.<p>

"Dad do you believe in angels or winged creatures?" Emma asked suddenly, causing her father to chuckle.

"I don't think so" he replied, while he was watching the TV.

"Well if they did, would you mind?"

He glanced to her.

"I guess not, as long as they don't want to kill us"

A moment later, her mother walked in.

"Where have you been" Emma asked curiously, turning her attention to her mother.

"With Regina and I brought your clothes back"

"Oh thanks" Emma replied, standing up and taking them in her hands.

"You seem to have become friends, with this homeless woman" she said softly and tilted her head, staring at her mother.

"Emma she's not homeless, not any more and she's starting to get back on track" she smiled and Emma smiled.

"Maybe I can meet her soon"

"I am sure you will" her mother replied.

* * *

><p>A further three days later.<p>

Emma was out on a second date with a guy called Killian, he was a dark-haired, leather clad, cocky guy and she didn't know what made her agree to go on second date with him, after the first one was pretty awful, but she gave him a second chance.

And this time he took her the a local restaurant, where she ended up being mildly impressed and half an hour into their meal, he was gabbing on about his achievements and Emma sighed to herself sadly and glanced out of the window. Which seemed to cause her heart to nearly stop.

There is she again, Emma thought. Regina was standing near the curb, her wings wrapped around her for warmth, as it seemed she was waiting for someone.

Emma gaped, raking her eyes over the brunette's whole being, before a blonde woman came to stand with Regina and Regina looked pleased to see her. They then they walked off and Emma felt an overwhelming urge to go outside and see where she was going, so she stood up.

"I just need to get some air, Ill be right back" and she rushed off, opening the door and looking right down the street, but Regina was gone. She sighed and went back inside and ended the evening earlier than planned

* * *

><p>For the following two days, Emma thought of the brunette a lot, she couldn't figure it out, was it because she had wings? was it because she felt drawn to the woman?. She had no idea.<p>

And as she arrived home late that Thursday afternoon, she was shocked to find the winged brunette sitting in her lounge.

She immediately froze and her whole body felt warm and fuzzy.

"Emma your home" her mother said.

"ye-ah" she mumbled, rooted to the spot.

Regina then stood up, ready to greet her new friends daughter and once she locked eyes with the blonde, she gaped, she had never seen such a stunning human before, her wings opened slightly and fluttered, she thought she might fly off at any moment, but she stilled herself quickly.

Emma had also noticed, how they spread and fluttered slowly.

"Hello Emma" she finally said.

"You you must be Regina" Emma replied in awe, the brunette nodded.

"Regina is here for dinner Emma, you did say you wanted to meet her" her mother smirked.

"I..yeah" she muttered, now taking her coat off and taking a couple of breaths and when she looked back at Regina, the woman was still looking at her and her wings still fluttering softly. Emma felt that ache again and she didn't understand why.

This is intense, she then thought to herself, as she made her way to sit down and Regina waited until Emma had sat, before she pulled her wings in, so she could sit also.

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Thank-you for letting me use your clothes" Regina said softly.

"Oh, no problem" she said back, feeling nervous for some reason.

"Your mother tells me you want to be a sheriff like your father"

"Yeah, it will be cool'" she then cursed herself, for sounding immature and then wondered how old Regina was.

A moment later Emma muttered "Sorry I'm not usually like this, I can hold a proper conversation"

Regina smirked. "Don't worry, we have only just met"

Emma smiled slightly and nodded.

* * *

><p>At the dinner table, Mary Margaret rambled on about school life and Emma kept her eyes down on her plate and occasionally glanced over, to see Regina munching on her food or looking back at her and it made her feel happy.<p>

Then After Dinner, they were all stood round the kitchen unit and Emma took the opportunity to take in the little details, Regina's hands, her nose, those beautiful chocolate eyes.

Regina had also noted over dinner, Emma's features and believed she liked the blondes eyes the most.

"So when are you seeing Killian again, Emma?" her mother asked, taking a sip of her drink.

The blonde grimaced slightly "I said I'd call him"

Regina looked confused.

"Emma is dating" Mary Margaret then told Regina and her lips curled downwards.

"His name is Killian" she added and Regina brought her wings out and covered herself with them, In a protective notion and Emma watched her and frowned.

"I..I don't think it's going to work out" Emma suddenly found herself saying and David said "good"

Emma rolled her eye.

"You have never liked him, dad" and he replied "that's true"

Emma then saw Regina's wings move back to their original state. she found it curious and fascinating.

Regina then said

"I better be going, it's getting late, thank-you for inviting me to diner"

"You're welcome, I am glad you're making yourself a home, here in our town" Mary Margaret replied and Regina smiled brightly and motioned to leave, but stopped in front of a speechless blonde.

"I am glad, I have finally meet you Em-ma, I hope to see you again soon"

Emma nodded, noticing slight fluttering of wings, which made Regina tilt her head, wondering if Emma could see her wings but she thought, no impossible.

She then gave a wide dazzling smile and went to leave, leaving Emma frozen to the spot, her mind completely frazzled and by the time she moved again, Regina was out the door and David drove her back to the bed and breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks to everyone for the great response to this story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The following day.<p>

Emma was sat in the Diner, after spending the day with her father, in the sheriff patrol car, patrolling around the town.

She took a sip of her hot chocolate, as she thought of a particular brunette woman, when Killian walked in and sat opposite her.

"How about we get out of here and have a little fun" he smirked and wiggled his eye brows.

Emma sighed and leant back in her seat

"I don't think so" she said calmly.

"Come on, give me a chance?" he pleaded, pathetically.

She rolled her eyes and glanced over to the Diner door, where she noticed Regina walking in and Emma found herself raking her eyes over the brunette's skin tugging dress.

Well fuck me, she thought, as she couldn't stop staring, as the brunette made her way to the counter and ran a hand through her hair.

Emma then thought, Damn, she's so hot, id like to run my hands through her hair and... she Suddenly realized where she was going and her eye's widened before she snapped, what the hell, inside her head.

However, before she could think about it any further, Killian snapped "EMMA!"

Emma snapped her head towards him "WHAT?" she asked.

He leaned over the table.

"I'm not going to give up on you ,I will win your heart one way or another" a smug grin appeared across his face.

She shook her head, she just couldn't concentrate on what he was saying and she glanced back over to Regina, who was now talking with that blonde woman, Emma had seen outside the restaurant with Regina. She wondered who that woman even was, before glancing back to Killian, who was smiling at her.

* * *

><p>A week later.<p>

Regina was on a bench, near the Docks.

It was mid afternoon and she had spread her wings wide, feeling the mild wind upon them, she missed flying, feeling the rush and the air rushing through her wings.

She didn't see that Emma had noticed her from the car and asked her father to drop her off there.

It had been a week since the blonde had seen Regina and the woman had been on Emma's mind a lot, she had tired and failed to ignore her ever increasing feelings for the brunette and needed to see her again, to prove to herself that it was just a silly crush.

"You've got good eyes" David said,, as he pulled over.

Emma shrugged her shoulders and thought I only saw her, because of her wings. She smiled.

"I'll see you later" she then said, getting out and walking over to Regina.

"Hey" she said with a goofy smile and Regina looked up at her and her face softened, as her wings fluttered in the air, which Emma missed because she was too busy staring into brown eyes.

"Hello Emma" Regina said softly, as her heart began to race.

"What are you Reading?" The blonde asked. suddenly noticing a book on Regina's lap.

"I'm finding out about the world" she replied and closed her eyes briefly to calm her racing heart.

Emma then sat down next to her, making sure she didn't touch Regina's wings, she didn't want to hurt her.

"What would you like to know about the world?" Emma asked casually even though she was slightly nervous.

"As much as I can"

There was a slight pause, before Regina spoke again.

"I have come to realize, that there are many beautiful and horrible things in this world" she stared out, across the docks.

"Yeah I know, you just got to take the good with the bad" she also starred outwards.

They sat in silence for a moment.

Regina then turned to Emma and asked

"How have you been?" And Emma smiled widely.

"Good thanks, I've been cruising around town in the sheriff car, with my dad, What about you?" she found herself glancing to full lips, then back to brown eyes.

Regina sighed happily.

"Well, I think I need a job, whatever that is" she ran a hand over the other and repeated the action, while looking at Emma.

"Oh, Um, I heard there's an assistant job going at the school, would you be interested in that?"

Regina beamed "What would I have to do?"

"It's just assisting with paper work and stuff" she started moving her feet.

"Will I be able to do that?" Regina asked.

Emma chuckled 'Yeah I believe you can, il tell my mom and shall get you the forms"

Regina then nodded and they gazed happily at one another, for a few moments, before Emma cleared her throat.

"Would you like to go and have a hot chocolate with me?"

"What is a hot chocolate?" the brunette asked, tilting her head.

Emma laughed "it's like coffee but better, your love it"

"Okay then" she stood up and Emma just watched her and noticed her wings folding behind her back as she clutched the book to her chest and waited for Emma to stand.

She blinked a few times, how was it that those woman had such a strong effect on her. She didn't know.

"Shall we go?" Regina asked waiting for the blonde to stand and Emma suddenly stood.

"Yeah, lets go" she muttered and they began to walk.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Emma was gloating how she was right, that Regina would like hot chocolate.<p>

"Shut up" Regina snapped.

"Make me" Emma narrowed her eyes at the brunette and leaned slightly on the table and Regina's eyes darted over Emma's face, with pure adoration.

Suddenly a voice above them said "There you are" and Emma looked up, to see her mother standing there.

"You were meant to be home, for dinner" she said seriously.

"Sorry, I kind of lost track of time" she leaned slightly back and rubbed the back of her neck.

Her mother then stared at her for a moment and then turned her attention to Regina.

"How are you Regina?"

"Good thank you"

Emma then suddenly interrupted.

"Oh mom, would you be able to get Regina that secretary assistant job at your work?" her eyes were pleading

"I can get the forms, yes" she replied.

Emma beamed.

"See Regina, everything will be fine" and without thinking she reached her hand over the table and squeezed the brunette's hand softly and both felt a sudden warmth radiate through their arms, but Emma pulled back quickly once she realized what she did it and in front of her mother too.

Mary Margaret however, didn't think much of it, she was just glad Emma was being friendly and helping the woman who had nothing, when she first meet her.

"I will see you back at home" she told Emma and walked off to get what she originally came in for.

* * *

><p>For the following days, both women thought of the other often and Emma went out of her way and brought a basic phone for the brunette and on that same day, she went round to the bed and breakfast, to give it to her.<p>

She knocked on the door at 4.43pm. Her heart beating fast and hands becoming sweaty.

The door then opened and Regina smiled, even though her wings were wrapped around her self.

"Hey" Emma grinned goofily.

"Hello" Regina smiled widely.

"Can I come inside?"

'Sure"

Emma walked in. noticing the room was really tidy and organized. She then swallowed thickly and turned to Regina, who had now retracted her wings back to normal.

"Um, I brought you something" she said and held out the box in her hand, Regina gaped at her then at the box, before taking it into her hands.

"Mobile phone" she muttered and looked to Emma confused.

"Yeah, it's how people keep in touch without seeing each other, you must have seen the odd person around town speaking into them"

"Yes, I believe so" she stared at the box.

"it's only a basic one, but it's all I could afford" Emma said.

Regina's heart swelled and Emma then explained for a good 45 minutes on how it worked, she even put her own number in and called her phone, to show how it worked and Regina was amazed.

"I can't believe you brought this for me, it's very generous"

"Yeah, (she smiled bashfully) I thought it would help, in case of an emergency, or if you just wanted to talk" she rubbed her arm and Regina's eyes started to water.

"Your family has been so kind to me, I don't know why"

Emma bit her lip and said

"I guess, we just like you"

Regina then stared at her and whispered "you like me?"

Emma chuckled.

"I thought it was obvious that we like you and I wouldn't have brought you a phone, if I didn't like you"

"I guess not" Regina replied.

They then sat in silence for a moment and glanced to one another with sweet smiles and both jumped at the sound of Emma's phone ringing.

She looked at her screen which flashed, dad calling.

"Hey dad what's up?" Emma said into her phone.

"Yeah"

"Okay"

"I'm with Regina"

"Yeah I'll ask her"

"Okay bye" she then hanged up and glanced back to Regina, who was waiting patiently.

"Um do you want to come back to mine for dinner? mom invited you"

"But I thought that was your father" Regina replied confused.

"It was, my mom shouted out in the background to invite you for dinner, if you want"

"Yes, that would be nice" she stood up, which made Emma stand up.

"Um Regina, could we not tell my parents I got you a phone"

Regina tilted her head curiously "Why?"

"Um, they would just ask me a lot of annoying questions about it" she sighed.

"Oh, okay then" she smiled and then she picked up what she needed and they left.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter - Regina begin's to open up, about her life in her world. <strong>

**Thanks for reading everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4

Two hours later, Emma her parents and Regina were sitting round the table, eating dinner.

"This tastes great" Emma said, munching on a piece of chicken and looking around the table to see everyone staring at her.

"What?"

"You have some food on your face honey"

Emma quickly grabbed her napkin and looked to Regina "sorry, I'm not usually this messy with food"

"That's okay" the brunette replied, I've seen worse eating habits"

David chuckled.

"Where have you seen worse eating habits?" Emma asked seriously.

Regina bit her lip in thought, I can't say young guardians can I? she thought and then said "I used to look after some kids" she looked down sadly.

There was a slight pause.

"Were you in the Foster system Regina?" Mary Margaret asked.

Regina then glanced up, she didn't want to lie, but she had no choice and she had come across an article, about a foster home and now knew, what that word meant

"Yes" she replied, not meeting anyone's eyes.

Emma however sensed the lie.

"That explains a lot" Mary Margaret muttered.

"So these kids, were they really that messy?" Emma joked, easing the sudden tension in the room.

Regina smiled, fondly remembering the times the young guardians would fight over the best food and then get themselves in a mess.

"Yes, very messy" she chuckled and then she held Emma's soft gaze and Emma noted that her eyes were darkening.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Regina was sat on her bed, tending to her wings, when she heard a beeping from the mobile phone. She looked around the room confused for a moment, then realized it was her phone making the noise.<p>

She then got up and went to the side table where the phone was and picked it up, pressing a button on the screen and it flashed a new message.

She clicked on the button, to open it and read it.

_Emma: Hey Regina, its me Emma thought id sent you your first ever text message :) and let you know if you ever want to message or phone me please do._

Regina's wings began to flutter.

She saw the word reply, on the screen and pressed the button underneath and began to type consciously.

it took her ten minutes.

_Regina: Hello Emma, Thank you for your message and for this unusual device it is rather clever._

she pressed the send button and stared at the screen for a good minute, before setting it down.

Emma meanwhile was smiling to herself and sent another message.

_It was no problem, really. I was just thinking, do you want to met be at the Diner tomorrow at 5pm, I want you to meet a friend of mine._

Regina stared at the screen, upon reading the message.

She want's me to meet her friend...she whispered in surprise and another ten minutes later she replied.

_Regina: Okay, I will see you at 5, sweet dreams Emma._

Emma grinned widely.

_Emma: Goodnight Regina._

* * *

><p>The next day, Regina spent most of the afternoon in the library, looking for books that would make sense of how she ended up in this world and if there was a way to get back.<p>

She had spent hours of unsuccessfully reading, when she decided to head off to the Diner, where she sat and tapped her fingers on the table anxiously because Emma was late.

The door then opened seconds later and Regina looked wide-eyed at the door, but it wasn't Emma and she frowned.

The door then opened again and Emma came bounding through the door, in her leather jacket and looked around eagerly to find Regina and spotting her sat at a table. She smiled widely and walked over.

"Regina, sorry, Elsa got held up"

"That's okay" she replied shortly.

Elsa then came to stand next to her and stared at Regina.

"Regina this is Elsa, Elsa this is Regina" Emma smiled brightly.

"Hey" Elsa said.

"Hello"

"Me and Elsa have been friends since we were seventeen, she's lives not far from here, with her sister Anna"

Regina nodded happily.

"Emma tells me your applying for a post at the school, that should be good" Elsa smiled, noticing Regina looking at Emma lovingly.

"Yes, I hope I get it" she replied.

Emma then sat down and Elsa next to her.

"Emma has told me a lot about you" Elsa said with a smirk and she began to fiddle with her long side platt, that was resting on her blue dress.

"No I did not" Emma snapped, her cheeks beginning to redden.

Regina looked between the both of them curiously.

"Where are you from Regina?" Elsa asked softly.

Regina glanced down.

"I am.. from a place called New York" she said tentivatly New York, the big apple, lucky you" she smiled.

The brunette then started fiddling with her hands on the table, she hated lying and unknown to her, Emma knew Regina was lying.

"Anyway" Emma said. "Tell Regina about yourself, she's always interested in other people's experiences"

* * *

><p>And twenty minutes later, Regina knew Elsa's interests, her sisters interests, about her parents about her past and things Emma and herself had done"<p>

Regina found it quite fascinating how people here were very different from her own kind, but still had the same appearance apart from the wings.

"I better go" Elsa said. "My sister is expecting me back"

Emma nodded.

"Maybe I'll see you again sometime, Regina"

Regina nodded with a small smile and once Elsa left Emma asked

"What did you think of her?"

Regina smirked.

"She's nice"

"Is that all your going to say?" Emma frowned.

"What do you want me to say?"

"I dunno, I just wanted you to meet one of my good friends and I dunno" she sighed.

Regina chuckled before asking

"Why is my opinion of your friends important?"

Emma gulped.

"I...Your my friend right, so its important to me that you also like my other friends and maybe your become their friends too"

"That's sweet of you Emma, but I am okay, I have three or four friends here in Storybrooke and that is more than enough for me, but if you really want me to be Elsa's friend I would be okay with that too.

Emma pondered for a moment.

"Did you not have many friends in the past?"

Regina looked across the diner, not meeting Emma's eyes.

"I had some, yes" she replied., while cupping her hands in her lap.

"Will you tell me more about your past sometime, I would really like that" Emma asked softly, whilst staring at her.

"There's not much to tell" she replied, now fiddling with her hands.

"Sure there is, your childhood, your family, do you have a family?" Emma asked.

Regina took a deep breath and brought her hands to rest, on top of the table.

"My parents have passed, but I do have a sister"

"I'm sorry to hear that (she reached her hand out and squeezed Regina's hand)...and where is your sister?"

"I don't know" her eyes started to glaze and Emma could see that it was a unsettling subject.

"Okay, we don't have to talk about it" she glanced down, looking at her hand on top of Regina's.

Regina then smiled and thought how understanding Emma was.

There was then a slight pause and neither moved their hands.

"Her name is Zelena" Regina whispered.

Emma nodded.

"She's a couple of years older than me" Regina added.

"Okay" Emma said softly, genuinely interested and pleased that Regina, was opening up to her.

* * *

><p>Regina then fell silent in thought, thinking of her sister and thought that she must be worried about her.<p>

Emma then squeezed her hand again, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Hey, how about we play a game, called twenty questions"

"Are you a five year old? because only children play games" Regina teased and Emma shook her head.

"That's not true Regina, adults do too and no I am not five, It's my turn now" she smirked "Um, what is your favourite color?"

"Black" Regina replied quickly as she looked at Emma sweetly, thinking she is too adorable.

Emma then said "It's your turn"

"What is your favourite color?" she tilted her head.

"It's Red" she then noticed a plate of food going past and asked "If you could only eat one meal for the rest of your life what would it be?"

Regina thought for a moment.

"Lasagna, I had that last week and I could seriously eat it everyday...I also like red apples, can't I have two?"

"Okay but only because I like you" Emma grinned goofily, while the brunette felt all warm inside and asked "What makes you happy Emma?"

Emma's laugh died in her throat and she blinked a few times.

"Um...I guess, my family and my friends make me the happiest"

she then asked "Same question to you?"

Regina swallowed thickly, her eyes darted around the Diner, then settled back on Emma's hand on her own.

"It would be the same as you" she replied looking back up at Emma and then added in her head, also Flying and being loved and if I had a partner, loving them too.

She then sighed and by the time they had left the diner, they both knew a number of new random things about each other and it made their bond stronger than before.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter we jump forward a little. Thanks for reading<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N My gift to you...A longer chapter :) & More Regina/Emma bonding.  
><strong>

**Thanks to everyone who has faved or followed and left reviews, I am glad you noticed AlexandriaVE - about her wings behaving according to her emotions. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Two months later and with Christmas fast approaching , Regina was in awe at all the sparkly lights and trees with decorations around town, she had never seen nothing like it.<p>

She was still living at Granny's Inn. She didn't get that job at the school but Granny gave her hours at the Inn, which she was pleased about, as she could be useful and pay her way for staying there.

She also spent her free time thinking of home, wondering the town, in the library, at the Diner, or with Emma and her family.

Emma meanwhile was busy with her father most days, at the sheriff station doing paperwork or patrolling around town and when she wasn't there, she was either seeing her friends, or obsessing over Regina.

And with five day's before Christmas day, Regina bumped into Mary Margaret in the middle of the grocery store.

"Regina"

"Hello" she smiled.

"How are you? I haven't seen you in at least a week"

"Yes, I have been quite busy at the Inn."

Mary Margaret nodded happily.

"And how are you?" Regina asked.

"Great, I am here to get our Christmas Turkey" she smiled.

"Oh" Regina looked down sadly and Mary Margaret frowned.

"Would you like to come over, for Christmas Dinner Regina?"

"I..." she didn't know what to say.

"Your more than welcome"

Regina stared in surprise.

"Thank you, I am helping out at the Inn, until four, will that be too late?"

"No, as long as you're at mine, by 5"

Regina nodded.

"I can do that, do I need to bring anything?" she smiled widely.

"Wonderful, No, just yourself" she looked sideways at people picking up frozen Turkeys "well I better go, before all the Turkeys are gone, but I will see you in a few days"

Regina nodded and then carried on to the fruit section, while Mary Margaret rummaged through the low stock of Turkeys.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Emma arrived home in a mood, some guy had been rude to her and Killian was hanging around the station, talking nonsense.<p>

She threw her coat on her bed and looked to her phone, which had no missed calls or messages. She sighed. She had hoped Regina would have messaged her, as she hadn't got reply, to the message she sent early that morning.

She then walked out of her room and saw her mother walking through the door, with a couple of bags.

"Hey" Emma said, eying the bags.

"Hi honey, I managed to get us a Turkey" she smiled, placing the bags down in the kitchen, then removing her coat.

"Great" Emma said.

A minute later, she was helping her mother empty the bags, when her mother said "We've got a guest over for Christmas dinner, I don't think your mind"

"Really!, more the merrier I guess" Emma muttered and a moment later she asked "Is it someone from your work?"

Her mother shook her head and a small smirk appeared on her face.

Emma paused and tilted her head.

"Is it Regina?" her eyes stared in hope.

Mary Margaret chuckled.

"Yes it is, I thought you'd be happy about that"

"Yeah, I mean, yeah" she beamed.

"I saw her at the grocery store today and she seemed sad, when I mentioned I was getting turkey for Christmas dinner, so I invited her"

Emma frowned and the mention of Regina being sad and thought, that she was going to make sure Regina had the best Christmas.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Emma received a message back.<p>

Hello Emma, I just read your message as I had forgotten to take my phone out with me today. Has your mother told you about Christmas dinner?

Emma beamed. Her crush on Regina had only grown, with every minute that passed, all she wanted to do, was be around her.

The only problem was, she didn't believe Regina felt the same and there was still the matter, of her not telling Regina that she could see her wings.

But unknown to her, Regina did feel the same, since that moment she first saw the blonde, she felt the that pull, that longing. that heart stopping breathlessness. but Emma didn't know who she was, a guardian from another world, that had wings and it scared her to think Emma would freak out or even worse, run away from her.

she also believed Emma didn't feel the same and she was pretty sure, Emma was into men, after learning of Emma's date with Killian.

_Yeah she has and it's going to be great. I'd like to see you before then though!_

Regina smiled widely, upon reading the reply.

_Sure, your very sweet Emma._

Emma's cheeked started to redden upon reading that message and she was glad that she was in her bedroom.

Y_eah whatever Regina lol and only if you want too, maybe we can go to the Rabbit hole?_

Emma bit her lip, before pressing send.

_I heard there was a fight their last week, are you sure you want to go there?_

_It's usually fine and I would look after you._

_When did you want to go there?_

Emma pondered for a moment. would tomorrow be to soon? she thought.

_how about tomorrow night, Ill pick you up at 7?_

_Okay._

* * *

><p>The next evening, Regina wore her black trousers and blue silky blouse and a grey coat, as she not so patiently waited for Emma to arrive.<p>

She hadn't seen the blonde in three days and she was eager to see the woman, who had brought her such happiness in the short space of time.

She suddenly found herself daydreaming about the blonde, her holding Emma close, tendering stroking her hair away from her face and... and then a knock was heard on the door.

She shook her head and walked to the door, where she took a deep breath and opened it.

"Hey" Emma said with a dorky grin on her face and she stared at Regina, who held her breath.

"Hey" she muttered back, glancing over Emma's attire of red leather jacket, a black polo and skinny jeans.

"You ready to go?"

Regina nodded and turned the lights off to her room and closed the door.

Emma then rambled all the way to the Rabbit Hole, about her parents and random things, Regina listened and watched and added her own comments in when needed.

And upon reaching the Rabbit hole, Emma opened the door and said "After you"

Regina smirked.

"Woah, it's busy in here tonight" Emma said, as she followed Regina in.

Regina glanced around and noticed people moving about, drinking and laughing, it was also dark which made Regina uneasy and her wings began to curl slightly around.

"Hey, it's okay" Emma said, taking Regina's hand and squeezing it, noticing her change in behaviour.

"We can leave if you want" she added.

Regina then folded her wings back and shook her head, finding comfort in Emma's touch.

"No, it's fine" and she and Emma walked forward, towards the bar, still holding hands.

Regina then stood staring at Emma at the bar, as Emma ordered them a drink.

Regina's wings fluttered slightly.

Emma then glanced back to her and saw Regina staring at her.

"You know, there's more interesting things to look at than me, Regina" she joked, as she then could feel dark eyes looking into her soul and it made her heart quicken.

_No, there is not, Regina thought sweetly._

Regina then smiled and turned her head, looking outwards, see recognized some faces, but no one she had actually spoke too.

Emma then released their hands to pay for the drinks and she guided Regina, over to a free table near the corner.

"People actually dance in here" Regina then asked, as they sat down.

"Yeah, have you never seen people dance before?"

"Yes I have, but not like that" she pointed to a couple of people grinding on the floor.

Emma smirked.

"Your get used to that kind of thing" she then said.

"But that's not dancing" she snapped and pulled a disgusted look.

Emma laughed.

"What do you think dancing is? ballroom, ballet?" she smirked.

Regina pondered for a moment. remembering a moment of dancing in her kingdom, which was not called dancing, it was called saltantem .

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

Regina was twenty-two and was attending her first ball. Many important guardians and winged creatures alike attended.

there was drinks. chattering and saltantem, Regina stared in awe, at her people dancing on the large grand hall floor.

She then looked to her sister in her all black gown, who was standing next to her.

"Zelena, you have shown me basic steps before, but I never imagined this" she pointed at the dancing couples.

Zelena chuckled.

"Of course not sis, they have had many years of practice, one day you can be as good if you wish"

Regina looked bright-eyed at her sister and smiled.

"I think I would like that"

"We shall ask mother, I am sure she will agree"

Regina nodded and continued to watch.

**Flashback end.**

* * *

><p>"I call it saltantem" she then told Emma, who tilted her head.<p>

"Saltantem?"

"Yes, I believe it is slightly like ballroom, but it is more than that"

"Go on" Emma leaned over the table, finding herself intrigued.

Regina sighed.

"It's hard to explain, I would have to show you" she blushed and was thankful Emma couldn't see it.

Emma blinked a few times and she thought, I have to see this dance!

"Could you show me?" she blurted out and thought fuck!

Regina gaped for a moment.

"Oh, I don't think this is the right place and it takes practice..." she noticed Emma's frown.

"That doesn't mean I wont show you another time" she reached out and squeezed her hand.

Emma smiled and felt the warmth of Regina's hand upon her own.

"Okay"she replied and they then got lost within each other, for a long moment, before a voice shouted "EMMA"

* * *

><p>Both women glanced up in a daze and both grimaced at seeing an all black figure, with a smug grin on his face, staring at them.<p>

"I never expected to see you tonight" he then said.

"No, well, I'm here with my friend"

"Am I not also your friend?" he replied.

"I guess, but I didn't invite you did I" she snapped.

"Come on, humor me, you know I drink here, if you wanted to avoid me you would have gone somewhere else"

"I am not avoiding you and I am not seeking you out either" she replied.

There was a pause.

"So, is this the woman I have heard you speak about" he looked Regina over.

"This is Regina"

"Well hello Regina, I am Killian, Emma's friend and future boyfriend" he wiggled his eyebrows.

Regina clenched her jaw and then picked her drink up and downed it all. Emma gaped at her.

Regina then stood up and said "I am going to the bathroom" she glared at Killian and walked off in search of the bathrooms.

Emma then stood immediately, watching Regina disappear into the crowds.

"Killian, what the hell" she glared at him.

"What?" he replied.

"Couldn't you have just left us alone"

"Why would I do that?"

She rolled her eyes and left him standing there, as she went after Regina.

* * *

><p>Regina had found the bathroom and looked into the mirrors, while people came and went.<p>

She stared at herself and took a deep breath. That idiot doesn't deserve her, she thought, as Emma came bounding through the door.

"Regina you alright? ignore him, his an idiot" she stood next to her.

"Yes he is, what made you go on a date with him in the first place" she snapped, she didn't mean to snap.

Emma crossed her arms "I dunno, I guess I wanted to have what my parents have and should have known, I'd never find that with him"

Regina glanced down and Emma sighed.

"How about, we get out of here I kind of don't want to stay in this place anymore..why don't we go back to mine or yours and just eat lots of junk food"

"you won't catch me eating that rubbish"

Emma laughed "you can have your rabbit food then"

Regina glared "I am not a rabbit" and she walked out and Emma quickly rushed after her.

* * *

><p>They then went back to Emma's apartment, where Mary Margaret went to bed early because of a migraine but David was still up watching tv.<p>

"Hey dad" Emma said.

"hey your back early"

"yeah Killian was there kind of put us off"

He then glanced to Emma and noticed Regina standing there "oh, hello Regina"

"Hello"

"Me and Regina are gonna go to my room and watch a movie "

He raised an eyebrow and got up "why don't you watch one out here the screen's bigger"

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm gonna get an early might anyway"

"Thanks" Emma then went to make a drink and get some nibbles while Regina took her coat off and sat on the sofa.

David made his way to the kitchen noting his daughter's happy face "I've noticed you and Regina are quite close these days" he muttered so Regina couldn't hear.

"Yeah she's a good friend dad" he glanced over to Regina who was looking at the TV screen.

"So, What movie are you two going to watch?"

"I dunno, I'll let Regina pick" she smiled at him and he shook his head and smiled, she then went over to the sofa with the drinks and David muttered "of course she will" to himself.

* * *

><p>"What do you feel like watching Regina?" Emma said, while putting some crisps into her mouth.<p>

"Anything you want Emma" she cupped her hands in her lap and looked at them.

"Harry Potter?" Emma suddenly asked.

Regina just nodded.

"You like that film to dad, so you can't say anything okay"

"I wasn't going to say anything" he chuckled.

"Okay, good" she replied with a smirk.

Emma then put the dvd in the player and turned around to see Regina staring at her and her wings were spread, so she could lean back comfortably.

Emma stared in awe for a moment, it was truly a unique and an amazing sight.

She then got up and walked to sit next to Regina and pressed play on the remote control.

They sat in silence for a long time, watching the movie and Emma was scoffing her face with crisps.

However, half way through, Emma found herself sitting closer to Regina, she didn't want to lean back, because she wasn't sure if she'd do damage to Regina's wings.

Regina meanwhile, wasn;t paying full attention to the movie, the magic had caught her attention but other than that, she had a certain blonde on her mind.

"Why don't you lean back Emma" Regina whispered.

"Oh, okay" she held her breath as she slowly leaned back and felt the warmth of Regina's wings, coming through her roll neck.

Five minutes later, the blonde put her hands down in her lap and sighed.

Regina glanced to her "Are you okay? are you tired?"

"Yeah I'm great, not tired at all" she grinned, looking at the screen.

* * *

><p>A further fifteen minutes later, her eyes felt heavy and within another two minutes, they were closed and she had leaned sideways, so her head was on Regina's shoulder.<p>

Regina's eyes widened in surprise but soon realized, Emma had nodded off into a light sleep.

She smiled to herself and brought her right-wing over, to cover Emma like a blanket and Emma let out a soft moan.

When the film did finished, Regina let the credits play and put her head on top of Emma's slightly, enjoying the closeness between them and she stayed like that for a long time, until she herself fell asleep.

* * *

><p>5.03am<p>

Emma blinked once, then twice, she thought she must be in bed because she was laying on something soft, but a moment later she realized she had fallen asleep on the sofa and her eyes shot open.

She noticed she was laying on Regina and one of her wings was drapped over her, like a blanket.

Shit! she thought, as she slightly moved and this caused Regina to wake.

Regina immediately moved her wings back and fumbled for words.

Emma then moved up from Regina, pretending that is was no big deal.

"Morning, I guess we fell asleep huh?" she said anxiously, not looking at Regina.

Regina looked around, her heart racing.

"Yes" was all she could say.

"Do you want a drink?" she stood up, shuffling to the kitchen, thinking why didn't I just stay still, I miss her touch already.

"No, I should go" she stood up and went to get her coat, from the stand.

Emma gawked for a moment, before dashing over to her.

"Hey, you don't need to go, stay, please" she stared into brown orbs.

Regina's heart ached.

"I.." She stared back, not sure what was going on and she nodded.

"Great" Emma smiled and retreated back to the kitchen and Regina knew in that moment, that he'd probably do anything for Emma and she sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading everyone &amp; Next Chapter - Christmas Dinner &amp; Regina finds out - Emma can see her wings.<br>**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey everyone, here's another chapter :D**

* * *

><p>Christmas Day<p>

Regina stood, staring at the green door of Mary Margaret's apartment.

This is only a dinner, nothing to worry about, she told herself and she took a deep breath, before knocking on the door.

In the past few days, Regina had kept herself busy, It seemed that waking up with Emma on her, had scared her and she felt conflicted, so she kept more of a distance from Emma and the apartment.

Emma meanwhile, embraced it, she couldn't have been happier and she started to believe, that maybe Regina did see her as more of a friend.

Suddenly, The Door to the apartment opened, to show Mary Margaret standing there, in a light blue Christmas jumper.

"Merry Christmas Regina" Mary Margaret said happily.

"Merry Christmas" Regina replied and she walked through the door, while Mary Margaret rushed back over to the kitchen.

"Make yourself at home" she shouted over.

Regina nodded and then removed her coat and put it on the stand, before making her way over to the kitchen.

"I brought you both a gift, it's not much" she said softly, placing it down on the kitchen counter.

"Thank-you Regina"Mary Margaret whispered.

"How have you both been?" Regjna then asked.

"Very busy" David replied, as he put the roast potatoes back in the oven.

"Can you go and tell Emma, that dinner is nearly ready, Regina?, she's been in her room for ages" Mary Margaret said with a smile, as she was getting the plates ready.

Regina nodded and she walked off with butterflies in her stomach and knocked on the blondes bedroom door.

"Come in"

Regina opened the door and gasped.

Emma was standing facing her and she felt light and happy for seeing that Regina was here.

"Your wearing a dress" Regina said and she ran her eyes down Emma's red dress and her wings fluttered.

"Yeah, am I not allowed to wear a dress?" She smirked and she ran her gaze over the brunettes form and noticed the fluttering of wings.

"Yes of course, it's just I've never seen you in one before" she gawked, rooted to the spot.

"Well I thought it's Christmas, so why not"Emma shrugged, but inside, she was really thinking I wanted to see your reaction.

There was a slight pause.

"You look lovely, Emma" Regina muttered and then stretched her arm out.

"And this is for you"

Emma stepped forward and took the wrapped item into her hands, while Regina shyly glanced away.

"You got me a gift" Emma said and tilted her head.

"Is that not what people do at Christmas" Regina replied.

"Yes, but it's optional" Emma chuckled and she opened her present.

It was a photo in a small picture frame, but not just any photo, it was the one Mary Margaret had taken of her and Regina, standing in her kitchen.

"Your mom let me have the photo, after you said you'd love to have that picture framed and well, surprise, "

Emma smiled widely and stared at it, they were both standing at the unit in her kitchen, Emma leaning her head on Regina's shoulder with a wide smile and Regina smiling snugly.

"It's beautiful" Emma whispered, running her hand over the wooden frame.

"I'm glad you like it" Regina shakily said and held her hand over her stomach, watching Emma turn and place the frame on her bedside table and she stared at it for a few more moments, before reaching for something in her drawer

"I've got you something too" she smiled, handing a small box to Regina, who tilted her head.

"Open it" Emma chuckled.

"it's the tree of eternal life" she added as Regina opened it.

"Emma...I don't know what to say, it's wonderful, I have never been given such a gift, I shall wear it always"

Emma's heart was now thudding more within her chest. "Really?"

"Yes of course, I cherish everything you do or give me" she said softly, while looking at the necklace.

Emma went doe eyed, she felt like melting into a puddle of mush.

Does she even know what she's doing to me! the blonde thought.

"Will you help me put it on?" Regina then said, with wide glistening eyes.

"Sure"

Emma took the necklace and unclasped it, before going behind Regina, where she closed her eyes briefly and took a deep breath.

"Does it look okay" Regina then asked, as Emma came to stand back in front of her.

Emma looked like a love-sick fool.

"Does it look okay?" Regina repeated.

"Yeah" Emma nodded happily.

David then appeared in the door way.

"Dinners ready" he said and they followed him out of the room and five minutes later, they were tucking into their dinner.

* * *

><p>"So Regina how are things going at the Inn?" Mary Margaret asked as she stuffed some turkey in her mouth.<p>

"Granny has her moments, but good" Regina replied.

"Do you have any plans for the future?" David asked.

"No, but I know I can't stay at the Inn forever, but I will work it out" she smiled.

"Do you think your stay in town?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Mom, leave Regina alone" Emma said as she put her folk to her mouth.

"I am being polite Emma, taking interest in our friends life"

Regina then answered Mary Margaret's question.

"I, I don't know, I do like it here" she glanced down at her plate and cut a potato in half.

Emma frowned. You can't leave! she thought sadly.

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later, with full stomachs from the roast Turkey, they all sat down to watch a Christmas movie.<p>

"This is my mom's favourite movie" Emma moaned.

"Yes and that's my were watching it" David added seriously and they leaned back on the sofa and Regina watched in wonder, as he put his arm around his wife and they snuggled up. She found herself wanting what Emma's parents had and what scared her the most, was that she knew who that someone she wanted that with.

In the middle of the movie Regina felt mushy, it was the movies fault she thought. She noticed Emma rubbing her bare arms and leaning forward.

"Go get a blanket" her father said.

"Yeah, will do in a min" she replied. hoping Regina would do what she thought she might do.

Regina powdered for a moment and leant herself slightly forward and slightly closer. It was then she brought her wings to cover herself and Emma, She made sure they rested gently.

Emma smiled to herself, feeling the warmth surrounding her whole body and they stayed like that, until the movie ended and then she went home.

* * *

><p>Two days later.<p>

Regina was looking out of the window, of her room and wondered how zelena was, she knew her sister would be doing everything to get her back, but what concerned her the most was that she might not want to go back.

She sighed and looked to the time, 7.55am.

Better get working. she thought and walked out of her room.

Emma meanwhile, had just got up, she had spent at least ten minutes looking at the photo on her bedside table, before she walked into the kitchen and helped herself to some cereal.

"You know we have to be at the sheriff station by 9, Emma" her father said.

"Yeah, I'll just throw something on after I've had this" she muttered.

"Has something happened..because you seem down" he then asked, as he took a mug out of the sink.

"No, nothings happened" she replied, and in her head thought that's the problem.

And hours later after being stuck doing paperwork all day, she made her way to the Inn, where she knocked on Regina door.

The brunette opened the door with wet hair and wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants.

Emma gawked.

"Emma?" Regina said, in surprise, she wasn't expecting the blonde to turn up.

Emma blinked a couple of times.

"Hey" she mumbled.

Regina then moved so Emma could come inside.

"Is everything okay?" Regina asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I have been at the sheriff station all day and it gave me time to think...I needed to come over and see you"

Regina smiled and tilted her head, as she stood in the middle of the room looking at Emma who crossed her arms and was obviously anxious about something.

"I..need to talk to you about something" she said and bit her lip.

"Okay" Regina replied, her stomach was now churning.

"You may want to sit down" Emma said.

And Regina sat on her bed and cupped her hands together, she thought maybe Emma wants to end our friendship, god I hope not.

Emma took a deep breath and uncrossed her arms and held them palm upwards in front of her.

"I have been an idiot Regina...I should have told you months ago, I don't know why I didn't"

Regina tilted her head staring at Emma.

"Maybe I thought you would freak out, or never talk to me again, but I think we have become closer friends right, so I can't keep it quiet any longer"

Regina gripped her hands tight.

"So, I am just going to say it, I can see..your Wings" she stared at Regina trying to read her reaction.

Regina's eye's widened.

"What did you just say?"

"I can see your wings"

Regina was speechless.

"Please say something"

"How long?"

"Since I saw you, I don;t think no different of you, you know that right?"

Regina's eye's glazed and she stood up and backed away from Emma and curled her wings around herself.

"Regina please" Emma pleaded.

"You don't think I am a monster?" Regina muttered.

"Of course not, your amazing"

Regina scoffed.

"Do you know why I can see them?" Emma then asked.

"No, maybe Zelena would know, but she is not here" she frowned.

"Were find her" Emma said.

Regina shook her head "she's in my world, I don't know how to get back there"

"Oh...do you want to go back?" she looked down sadly.

Regina eyed Emma curiously, noticing her defeated look.

"I don't know" she said softly.

"Are you mad at me for not telling you sooner?"

Regina sighed.

"I don't know, I am confused"

There was a pause.

"Okay, I will give you some space, to think and when your ready to talk, you can message or call or come see me"

Regina nodded, unable to look at Emma.

Emma then backed away to the door and paused and turned, to see Regina looking down at the floor.

"I still want to be your friend"

Regina didn't say nothing, she was still trying to come to terms with the fact, that Emma could see her wings.

Emma then left and cursed herself, for not saying anything sooner and now, Regina probably would never speak to her again.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.<br>**


	7. Chapter 7

January 4th

Regina was sat in her room, staring at the TV, which she had done all day, she stared at it blankly.

She hadn't spoken or seen Emma since that night of revelation and she still felt angry, confused, sad, anxious and couldn't understand how Emma could see her wings.

She had barely slept, barely eaten and she had not left the Inn. She just kept going over interactions with the blonde in the past, how did I not realize, she kept saying to herself.

Emma meanwhile, had also barely slept nor eaten, she had messaged Regina twice since that night, saying she would still be here for her and would wait as long as it took, but received nothing back.

Emma had also told her parents, that she had a row with Regina and it was her fault and they noticed how sad she was because of it.

* * *

><p>January 5th<p>

Mary Margaret decided to go and see Regina, after she was finished at the school and when she arrived, she found Regina walking towards her, carrying towels in her arms.

"Regina?" Mary Margaret said, noticing the dark eyes, the paleness of her face and the emotionless expression.

Regina paused in front of Mary Margaret and managed a smile, even tho it was forced.

"I have come to see if you are okay and clearly you are not" she frowned.

"I will be fine" she replied.

"Emma told me, you had a row about something, she said it was her fault"

"yes, maybe slightly mine too" she looked down.

"I know she misses you"

Regina continuted to look at the towels in her arms.

"I better put these away" she replied, ignoring Mary Margaret last comment as she too missed Emma terribly but denied it to herself

"Oh, okay I will come and she you again soon okay?"

"That would be nice" she muttered and began to walk away slowly and Mary Margaret watched her go, with a troubling expression on her face.

Later that evening Emma returned home, in a fouler mood than when she had left.

She threw her jacket on the stand and slumped herself in the sofa crossed arms.

"Regina still not talking to you?" David asked.

"No and I saw Killian"

"What did he want now?" David huffed.

"I went to the rabbit hole with him"

"Why did you do that?, you know it's a bad idea" David asked seriously.

"Yeah, I realized that after the second drink"

David frowned.

Emma then pulled her phone out of her pocket and looked at the screen, there was nothing there. She sighed.

"I'm going to bed"

"Night Emma"

"Night" she walked off, closed her door, undressed and laid on her bed, where she stared at the photo of her and Regina, that was on her bedside table and moment's later, she curled herself up and cried.

* * *

><p>January 7th<p>

Regina ventured out to the Diner, Where she sat on her own at a table and watched other people come and go. She then saw Mary Margaret walk in and she sighed. She knew the woman would come over and ask her a load of questions.

Moment's later, Mary Margaret was stood over her and smiling at her.

"Hello Regina"

"Hello"

"May I sit with you?" she asked.

Regina nodded.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"A little, how have you been?"

"Good, I am back at the school now, the kids were telling me what they got for christmas" she smiled.

Regina then remembered a young guardian boy in her world that she was fond of, he was telling her excitedly about a book he had got for his names day.

A tear formed in her eye.

"Have I upset you?" Mary Margaret asked, worriedly.

"No, I was just remembering a boy I knew, she showed me a gift excitedly once" she smiled.

Mary Margaret relaxed and smiled back warmly.

They sat in silence for a moment. Regina sipped her hot chocolate.

"Do you think your be able to forgive Emma?"

Regina felt an ache in her chest, at the mention of the blonde woman, who had stolen her heart.

"I don't know" she replied.

Mary Margaret, then pondered for a moment.

"I have learnt in the past, Regina... that keeping walls up, may keep out the pain, but it also keeps love out, do you want to keep out all the good things you had and can have"

Regina tilted her head at her and looked in thought.

Mary Margaret smiled and then went to stand up.

"I have to go now, but think about what I said"

Regina nodded.

"Bye Regina" she then walked away.

* * *

><p>January 10th<p>

Regina had thought long and hard, since she had seen Mary Margaret. Did she want to keep Emma out? No she did not.

Never seeing or speaking with Emma ever again, was never going to work as she loved the woman too much, she was already struggling to keep up this stubborn façade.

Emma meanwhile, waited, that's all she could do, but her mother was becoming worried about her daughter's and her friend's well being, it was effecting them physically and mentally. She also began to question, if there was more to their friendship and came up with a plan to find out if her suspicion was true.

And two days later, Regina was drying her hair in her room, when her phone rang. Her heart skipped a beat, she had hoped it would be Emma, but then thought no. It was Mary Margaret.

"Hello Regina"

"Hello everything okay?" Regina asked.

"Yes, would you like to meet me at the Diner at 5, for a coffee?"

"Oh...yes okay"

"Great, see you at 5, then"

"Okay, bye"

Unknown to Regina, Mary Margaret had also arranged to meet Robin at the Diner at the sane time. His son attended her school and she began to get to know him quite well and She knew if she played it right, Emma would react and most likely seek Regina out.

Just before five 'clock, she walked through the front door of the Diner, to see Regina already there, sat at a table still wearing her grey coat.

She went over and sat down and for ten minutes, she went on about her day at work than about Emma, being really sad and missing Regina. Which made the brunette feel worse.

moment's later Robin appeared.

"Hello" he said curiously, as he stood at the table and then sat down. Regina narrowed eyes for a moment.

Mary Margaret then introduced him to Regina and half an hour later, Robin was certainly taken with the brunette, while all she could think about was Emma, is she really that sad? does she really like me that much? does she really accept all of me wings and all? she felt her heart ache.

A further five minutes later, Mary Margaret excused herself , she noted Regina seemed distant and she went home to find Emma slumped in the chair.

"Where have you been?" Emma asked.

"At the diner, I arranged to meet Regina there and Robin, I left them to it" she smiled and Emma immediately stood and glared at her mother.

"She's with Robin, did you set them up?" she snapped, feeling as if she was unable to breathe.

"Yes, he seems very interested" she took her coat off and watched Emma curiously.

Emma opened and closed her mouth a few times, before going into her room and picking up her phone and messaging Regina.

Hey Regina, I know I said id give you space but mom just told me, she left you with Robin, are you okay? she pressed send and started pacing the room, she had never felt this concerned and was on the verge of tears.

When did I become like this, so soft? she thought to herself, as she grabbed her leather jacket and a moment later she mumbled "Regina" before then rushing out of the house, leaving her mother smiling to herself, because her plan had worked.

Emma made her way to the diner anxiously and she paused at the door, where she saw Regina's back but saw Robin laugh at something and he seemed to reach his hand over the table.

Emma felt as though her heart was breaking in that moment, into tiny pieces and she turned away, walking shakily to an outside table, where she had to sit down for a few minute's.

* * *

><p>And just as she was about to stand, to go home, her phoned beeped.<p>

_I am okay, I think your mother set this up with Robin, would she do that? and I think I may be ready to talk to you, now._

Emma let out a sob of joy and she typed back,_ yes, she would do that and look over, to the Diner door._ She pressed send and stood up, calming herself as she walked into the diner.

Where she saw Regina finishing the message and she smiled widely, with happiness when Regina looked over to her with those beautiful brown eyes.

She then made her way over and Emma noticed Regina's wings were fluttering and that the brunettes eyes, never left her.

"Hey" she said, only looking at Regina.

"Emma" Robin replied surprised.

"May I join you?" Emma asked, taking no notice of Robin and Regina nodded, whilst moving across for Emma to sit to next her.

"You know Regina?" Robin then asked..

"Yeah, were kinda best friends" Emma replied and Regina gaped.

"Okay" he said, then carried on talking to Regina and Emma clenched her jaw and fist. Regina noticed Emma squeezing her hand tight on her leg and was concerned, so she reached under the table and squeezed the blondes hand.

Emma froze and looked down and after a moment, she relaxed her hand and interlaced their fingers together, causing Regina to freeze and then look down, in surprise, until Robin asked

"Do you want to go out for something to eat sometime?"

Emma glared at him, how dare he she thought.

Regina was also surprised, but calmly replied "Are you asking me on a date?, because I cannot accept"

Emma smirked.

"Are you dating someone else?" Robin asked confused.

"No, but there is someone else, who I would like to date"she replied softly and she smiled.

Emma looked wide-eyed at Regina, this was the first she had heard of it and more importantly, who the hell was it, she thought.

Robin didn't know what to say for a moment, he felt a bit stupid.

"Right, well I just remembered I got to go get my son from his friend's house, so il speak to you another time" he stood up.

"Okay, It was nice to meet you" Regina said softly and Emma glared at him, until he left.

Emma suddenly felt a thumb, softly moving upon her hand, in a soothing motion. She smiled.

"Do you want to have that talk now?"she then asked, turning her attention to Regina.

"Yes, but I don't think here is the right place"

"Shall we go to yours?"

"I'd like that" she replied with a small smile and they then both stood up, releasing their hands hesitantly and made their way back to Regina's room at the Inn.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading everyone.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Regina and Emma made their way back to the Inn, in a comfortable silence while sharing the occasional adoring glance at one another.

Both were also in their own thoughts, about how they have come to have this unspoken attachment for each other, how being around each other is the happiest feeling imaginable.

And once they walked into Regina's room and Regina had removed her coat and sat on the edge of the bed and Emma sat down opposite in a chair.

Emma cleared her throat and said "I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner, about seeing your wings Regina"

"I know, I didn't know how to deal with it, but I think I am past that now and I want you in my life"

Emma smiled and they both shared a moment, before Emma asked

"How did you get to Storybrooke, I mean of all places, why here?" she tilted her head, staring at Regina.

There was a pause.

"I honestly don't know how or why, but I was venturing down a cavern and there was a bright light and I ended up in an alley, in this town"

"Sounds like Magic!" Emma said jokingly.

"Yes I believe so" Regina replied quickly.

Emma gaped for a second and then said "Really!"

"Yes, It's not common in my world but there is magic there"

Emma leaned back.

Of course, she thought to herself, before she noticed Regina fiddling with her hands in her lap and looking at Emma softly and the blonde felt a pleasant warmth surround them and felt a strong need to be closer to Regina.

And a moment later, she stood up and went to sit next to the brunette. Where she took her hands in her own and looked into her eyes, which seemed to show a flash of fear. She squeezed her hands and asked

"Are you really 27 years old?" she searched darkening eyes.

Regina gulped.

"I..I am one hundred and eight"

Emma's jaw hit the floor.

"Damn, you don't look that old" Emma said in disbelief and she unconsciously intertwined their fingers, which made Regina look down and she smiled widely, as her heart started to flutter wildly within her chest.

Emma truly was remarkable Regina thought to herself and she never stopped amazing her with her acceptance and understanding.

* * *

><p>Emma meanwhile was now watching Regina with doe eyes, she could feel herself blush and her breathing become uneven. she knew, she couldn't bear to ever see Regina with anyone else and she needed to know now, once and for all if Regina loved her back.<p>

She swallowed thickly, as Regina's darkened eyes gazed over her face, looking at the blondes lips and returning to emerald eyes many times.

"At the Diner, you told Robin there's someone else you, who was you speaking of?"

Regina's mouth suddenly went dry and she broke their gaze and joined hands and stood up, to pour herself some water.

"No one, I just thought it would be better, if I said I liked someone else" she replied uneasily, taking a few sips of water and thinking, I can't tell you its you, its always been you. she sighed.

Emma looked to the floor sadly.

"Oh, so there's no one that you could love?" Emma said weakly, still looking at a spot on the floor.

"I…I don't know" Regina replied, putting her glass down and then staring at Emma curiously.

Emma then frowned and she took a breath, before looking back up to meet Regina's gaze.

"Well, I have found someone who I am in love with" she declared.

Regina held her breath.

"I think I have loved that person since the first time, I saw them" she smiled widely at Regina. Who felt a sudden ache, that Emma loved someone and it obviously wasn't her.

She put a hand to her stomach.

"It's not that Killian is it? he doesn't deserve you" her stance suddenly stiffened a little.

Emma gaped momentarily.

"Are you really that blind?" Emma snapped and she stood up, putting a hands on her hips.

"Blind?" Regina replied, confused.

Emma immediately softened, at the way the brunette was looking at her with a look of confusion and sadness.

"It's not Killian" she said lowly, which made Regina relaxe slightly and she unconsciously smiled, which made Emma smirk.

Emma then stepped closer to the brunette, who was still rooted to the spot.

"The person I am in love with, (she smiles widely) is amazing and clever, she makes my heart race and she makes me happy, apart from when she ignored me for over two weeks, which felt like forever " she watches Regina's stunned expression and hopes with all her heart, that Regina feels the same.

* * *

><p>Regina just stares into Emma's eyes for a long moment, seeing nothing but sincerity and pure emotion in them, she thinks is it really me? before she lets out a sob of joy.<p>

Emma immediately takes her hand, tears forming in her own eyes.

"I love you, Regina" Emma says softly.

Regina lets out another sob and she squeezes Emma's hands.

"But I am not like you...how can you love me" she says lowly and shakily in disbelief.

Emma scoffs "you are human, the only difference I can see, is your wings and I think they are beautiful, every part of you is beautiful, you make me feel like a love-sick teenager, its pathetic, but I don't care because I'm in love with you." she smiles brightly and her heart beats wildly in her chest and she feels her hand slightly tremble.

Unleashed tears now flow from the brunettes eyes, she feels as if all her names days have come at once.

She takes a breath.

"Oh Emma" she says with raw emotion "I love you, I believe I have loved you, ever since the day we met at your apartment'

Emma beamed and her eyes sparkled in the light of the room, as she whispered "Really!" whilst her heart swelled with happiness and joy of returned feelings.

"Your everything to me Emma and my heart is yours...I never believed...I would ever have this" Regina breathlessly whispered.

"You never believed you would be loved?" Emma muttered in surprise.

"Not like this, their was a few that could have been... long ago, but when I kissed them for the first time, I knew we weren't true loves and I longed for my true love, anything else would mean less, so I never went any further with them."

Emma tilted her end curiously "Even if that meant never being with anyone?"

Regina nodded.

"Wait..are you saying that you know from kissing someone, that their your true love?"

Regina smiled "I believe so" she squeezed Emma's hand and Emma took a breath.

"Well, I think all that matters is how we feel about each other and I don't want to wait any longer to kiss you"

Regina gasped.

"If your let me" Emma added with a nervous grin.

Regina nodded, even though a hundred emotions were swirling around inside of her and what if Emma wasn't her true love!, but before she could think any further Emma put her hand to her face, where she cupped her cheek with one hand and stared lovingly into her loves eyes.

"You're so beautiful" Emma whispered so softly, that Regina felt goosebumps and her wings fluttered, she knew in that moment that even if it wasn't confirmed by their kiss, this was love for her, she had never felt such happiness and love for another.

She then placed her hands on the blondes hips and Emma leaned in ghosting her lips over full ones. Regina's breathing hitched and that's when Emma gently pressed on them and started to move her soft lips, against Regina's full ones.

The brunette moaned into the kiss and suddenly, as if being blinded, there was a flash of white, it overwhelmed them and filled them with everything Regina was told about and more.

And after a moment, Emma pulled back slightly and breathlessly whispered "Did you see that white light?" her eyes searched brown ones, as she held her close.

"Yes" Regina whispered happily, with a smile so wide and with eyes as wet as they had ever been.

Emma went doe eyed and immediately took the brunettes lips with her own again, spending long minutes kissing passionately and running hands through hair and down backs. Neither had felt such happiness in these moments, it brought them to their knees.

And as Emma slowly made her way down the brunettes neck, nibbling and kissing soft olive skin, she asked "Will you go on a date with me tomorrow night?"

Regina beamed, her face was flushed and her body on fire.

"Y-ES, yes I will" she replied in a hoarse voice.

Emma smirked and pulled herself up to meet her loves gaze and moments later, they ended up in an embrace on the bed, kissing and raking hands over each other and then Regina whispered "don't go home tonight, don't leave me here, without you"

Emma's heart swelled, at her loves sweet words.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere...I've got you" she whispered back sweetly and Regina's heart swelled even more within her chest, as she brought her hand up, to stroke away loose strands of blonde hair from her loves face.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay sweet SQ fluff but sorry guys, something is going to happen before they can have their happy ending!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, I wanted to give more fluff so here it is :D**

* * *

><p>The next morning.<p>

"Hey beautiful" Emma said softly as she opened her eyes and saw brown eyes looking at her, next to her.

They had fallen sleep cuddled up, on top of the bed sheets.

Regina smiled widely, which made Emma pull a soft face and she scooted closer to her.

"Good Morning, my love" Regina said softly.

Emma grinned goofily.

"It is a good morning, it's a great morning" Emma replied softly and pecked Regina's lips, before she started making her way down the brunettes neck.

"Mmm" Regina moaned but a Moment later, she pulled back.

"Emma...as much as I could stay like this all day, you have to be at the sheriff station and I have to help around this place" she sighed.

Emma pulled a sad face.

"Tonight then?"

Regina smirked.

"Tonight, you are taking me on a date" she stroked a few strands of Emma's hair away from her face.

"Yes I am" she said with a smirk and they both hesitantly got up and got ready.

* * *

><p>An Hour later.<p>

"Hey dad" Emma said happily, as she entered the sheriff station.

"Hey" he replied, looking at her strangely.

"Isn't it a great day" she said, with a smile, even as she picked up a handful of paperwork she still had that smile on her face.

"Okay, what's going on?" Her father asked, concerned.

Emma glanced over to him and noticed he standing hand on hip and looking concerned.

"I..me and Regina are friends again" she replied happily and then added, more than friends in her head and her smile grew even bigger.

"That's great news, I won't have to see your sad face all the time anymore" he smirked.

"Thanks a lot dad" she said, pretending offense and looked through the papers in her hand, but she couldn't wait to text Regina, so she got her phone and typed

_Hey, I miss you already I can't wait till later, love you Xx_

She then pressed send and sighed, it was going to be a long day.

Meanwhile Regina was wondering around the inn, doing her usual routines when she felt a buzz of her phone. She smiled to herself, knowing who it was or at least hoping it was Emma and she grinned like a fool, upon finishing the message and she quickly typed back

_I am counting the hours, I love you so much XX_

she pressed send and continued debating what to wear to her date and wondering, if Emma would stay the night again.

Emma nearly fell off her chair, upon reading Regina's reply and she decided on her break, she was going to surprise her with a hot chocolate and an apple and the most passionate kiss she could muster.

* * *

><p>It was 1.37pm, when Emma walked into the inn with an apple and a takeaway cup in her hands.<p>

She glanced left and right at the empty rooms, her heart was racing in anticipation she made her way to Regina's room and knocked on the door with her foot and a moment later, Regina opened it and she was truly surprised.

"Hey, I brought you lunch, hope you don't mind" she said with a grin, as her eyes traced every part of her loves face.

"Don't be silly, it's a wonderful surprise" she stepped out of the way. to allow Emma in.

"Lunch and a date in the same day" Regina then teased.

"I know, I'm the best" Emma teased, as she placed the drink and apple down and turned to Regina, who surged forward and wrapped her arms around the blonde, kissing her hungrily and Emma moaned into Regina's mouth and after a long moment, Emma Was on top of Regina on the bed and kissing down her neck and Regina was running her hands through blonde locks.

Emma had to will with all her strength to stop, she pulled back slightly panting.

"Woah "

Regina's stared up at her with darkening eyes and Emma felt a wave of arousal surge through her and she leaned back down and pecked full lips.

"Ugh, I have to get back to the station, otherwise my dad will be pissed off" she muttered sadly, pulling herself up and straightened herself out and Regina did the same and they both chuckled lightly, while glancing at one another.

Regina then took Emma's hands in front of her "thank-you for my lunch" she grinned and Emma smirked.

"It was no problem, I should go" Emma said, but stayed rooted to the spot.

"Until tonight then" Regina said sweetly and picked up the cup of hot chocolate.

"Yeah, about tonight we haven't really discussed what's happening have we?"

"No, I guess not" she tilted her head.

Emma pondered for a moment.

"Just be ready at 7, I will come pick you up"

"Okay, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise" she replied, but honestly she hadn't had time to arrange anything in this short amount of time and knew once she left Regina, she'd be freaking out to arrange something nice.

Regina smiled softly.

"I will see you later" Emma said, stepping forward and giving Regina a long soft kiss and then walked to the door and she turned round briefly after open the door and said "I love you"

Regina smiled widely "And I love you" she replied.

Emma then winked at her and then hesitantly left.

She then immediately called the best restaurant in town, hoping their was a free table.

"Oh hello, I was calling to see if you have a free table for tonight" Emma bit her lip.

"for how many?" A woman asked.

"Two"

"Your in luck, their was a cancellation this morning for 8pm will that be suitable?"

"YES, great" Emma replied and the woman lightly chuckled.

"Can I take your name?" "Emma, Emma Nolan" and a moment later "Thank-you Emma, we look forward to seeing you this evening"

"Thanks bye" she hanged up and fist pumped before thinking, all I got to worry about now is what to wear and she quickly went back to the station.

* * *

><p>Later that evening.<p>

Emma was looking through her wardrobe and she let out a frustrated huff.

"The only good dress I have is this red one and she's seen me in it already" she muttered to herself not noticing her mother leaning on her door frame.

"I am happy that you and Regina are friends again, you seem much happier now" her mother said, as she saw Emma pull the red dress out.

"Mom how long you been standing there" Emma muttered not looking at her.

"Not long and are your going to wear a dress tonight" her mother raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, why?" Emma asked anxiously.

"No reason, you just don't usually wear a dress unless it's a special occasion"

"Well, being friends again is a special occasion, I guess" Emma said weakly.

"It's okay Emma, I know" her mother chuckled.

Emma's eyes widened "you know what exactly?"

"I know That you like Regina"

"I wouldn't be friends with her if I didn't like her" Emma snapped and she rolled her eyes.

"I mean you like her, like her" her mother said casually, now stepping into the room.

Emma stared at her mother.

"I haven't told your father yet" her mother added.

"How.." Emma muttered.

"The way you have been recently and then I thought back to Christmas" she smiled.

"Oh, are you okay with it?"

"Honey" she took Emma's hand "All I want is my daughter to be happy and although this is not what I ever imagined for you, I realize the effect she has on you and that you love her and I believe she feels the same, Happy endings are not what we expect them to be " she smiled.

Emma's eyes glazed over and she squeezed her mom's hand.

"I do mom and I know, she feels the same way too"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, I know its been a Lil while, hence I've done a longer chapter for you all, please bare with me.**

** I apologize for any grammar/punctuation mistakes.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Emma arrived outside Regina's door at 6.54. She could feel the fluttering in her stomach, at the thought of seeing Regina again.<p>

"It's only Regina" she muttered to herself, as she knocked twice in the door and cleared her throat.

A long moment later, the door opened revealing a smiling Regina, with her black coat and ready to go.

Emma stared adoringly for a long moment and Regina's whole expression softened, as she took in Emma's form of a pretty tunic top and dark blue skinny jeans with boots.

"Hello" Regina said.

"Hey"

"Shall we go?"

"Yeah.." Emma stepped back, allowing Regina to walk through the door and close it.

They then walked out in to the cool air, in a comfortable silence. Before Emma opened the car door of her yellow bug, for Regina to get in.

"Thank you" Regina said.

Emma then walked to the other side of the car and got in. She then looked over to Regina who was looking at her sweetly.

"You look beautiful" Regina said and the blonde shook her head. "As you know I only have the one red dress and you have seen me in that before more than once, I couldn't wear that again, this is the next best thing I have"

"Emma..don't worry, I know you are not the kind of girl that wears dresses and you look wonderful in anything you wear, although I may not be that keen on that red jacket of yours"

"That's a classic" Emma moaned, but when Regina chuckled, she smiled and quickly leaned forward, to capture her true loves lips, with her own.

Regina leaned into her as they slowly moved their mouths against one another. While Emma moved her hand to Regina's face and tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear.

They pulled back a minute later.

"I should of done that, when you opened the door" Emma whispered, breathlessly.

"You were to busy staring" Regina replied teasingly.

Emma leaned back and blushed slightly. "We better get going" she muttered, putting her seat belt on.

"Where are we going?" the brunette replied, putting her seat belt on.

"It's a surprise" Emma smirked.

"Okay then, lets go"

* * *

><p>The journey had been pleasant with random conversation and comfortable silence and when they arrived at the restaurant, Emma said "Hi, I..I have a reservation for 8pm"<p>

"Name?" the waitress said.

"Emma Nolan"

"Okay, follow me" she pulls two menu's and walks off and Regina and Emma follow.

Regina then took her coat off and Emma gawked at the brunette's all black, tight fitting dress.

"Woah Regina, you look absolutely...beathtaking" she blushed slightly and quickly sat at a table, near the window.

Regina herself ducked her head, and felt her face start to flush. Her wings were also fluttering.

"Thank-you" she muttered softly as she sat.

Emma was still staring at her when she sat down and she noticed the brunettes wings were still fluttering and she smiled.

"Black is defiantly your color Regina" she told her.

"You think so? I do like black" she said softly.

Emma nodded and they then both then looked down at their menu's, with a small smile.

* * *

><p>A long moment later, Emma glanced back over to Regina, who looked somewhat confused by the menu. She frowned, maybe bringing Regina here was a bad idea.<p>

Regina looked over to her "Are you okay?" she asked, seeing Emma's frown.

"Yeah" she replied and looked back at her menu.

Regina could sense something was wrong and she started to worry.

"Please tell me what's wrong?" Regina asked shakily.

Emma's eye's widened and she reached over to hold Regina's hand.

Regina smiled.

"Are you okay with coming here, to this restaurant?" Emma asked.

"Yes, it's very nice, I'd be happy anywhere we went Emma, as long as it's with you" she squeezed Emma's hand.

Emma smiled goofily, she had never felt this happy in her life.

"I feel the same way Regina" she said softly.

* * *

><p>Regina then told Emma more of her past, Zelena was a huge part of it Emma had learned and once their food arrived Emma said "Maybe I will meet her one day"<p>

Regina nodded.

"She would like you, although she would properly be protective at first" Regina chuckled.

"Yeah, she's your big sis" Emma said happily as they continued to eat.

"Do you think your will ever be able to go back?" Emma asked slowly.

Regina paused and sighed.

"I don't know, but I couldn't go back, not without..." she closed her eyes briefly "You"

Emma's heart swelled.

"If you had to go back though, I would go with you"

Regina gaped. "What about your family? your friends?"

Emma put her knife and folk down on the plate and looked to Regina.

"I love them, but they won't understand me as you do, I love you, I cant not have you not in my life"

Regina melted instantly and they fell into a comfortable silence for a long moment, until Regina put her folk down and dabbed her mouth and stood up.

"Lets go back to mine, this has been wonderful but I would like to have you all to myself, for the rest of the night now"

Emma grinned widely and she stood up and they both split the bill, after a brief argument about who was paying.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, they arrived back to the Inn and went into Regina's room.<p>

Regina removed her coat and then grabbed Emma and said "You are truly amazing" and she wouldn't let her go, guiding her to the bed and settling on top of her.

"And you are breath-taking. seriously breathtaking Regina" Emma replied, looking up into brown beautiful eyes.

"I love you" Regina whispered softly and Emma grinned. "I love you too Regina" she replied in a whisper and her attention was suddenly drawn to Regina's wings. They were fluttering once more, but more so than earlier.

"What does it mean, when your wings flutter Regina?" she asked without thinking and Regina glanced down shyly. She bit her lip before replying.

"Happiness, Joy, Excited...Love" she closed her eyes.

Emma's eyes widened and she suddenly remembered, all the times she saw them flutter, when she was around her in the past. Her heart swelled even more within her chest at the memories and her eyes went moist.

She didn't want to waste another second in that moment and suddenly captured full lips, kissing Regina with all the love she had.

Regina smiled into the kiss and brought her hands to blonde locks and after a long moment she pulled back slightly and she whispered "I am ready, my love"

Emma froze totally surprised, pleasantly surprised,she knew what that meant but she felt slightly anxious about taking things further so quickly. They had only officially been together for a few days, she wanted Regina to be totally ready, she wanted it to be perfect for her.

She cupped her loves face, looking into her eyes with pure love and telling her..."I love you so much, I do not want you to feel pressured into doing anything your not ready for, we can wait"

Regina smiled sweetly, she was also slightly anxious about taking things further, she had never done so before. She now could also sense Emma felt the same way and she nodded.

* * *

><p>Two days later.<p>

Emma took Regina to the Diner for breakfast and as they walked up to the entrance happily, a pair of eyes were watching them.

It was Zelena.

She had seeked out help from an outcast who had magical powers, possibly the most magical man in all the realm. He offered her a deal, He would get her to Regina, but he had a price, which she accepted hesitantly.

She was disoreinated for first half hour of arriving in Storybrooke and then focused on what was outside the alley. It was quiet, so she stepped out and walked down the road. She looked around and thought, what the hell is this place!

a minute later, a man passed her and she gaped for a moment, before muttering "He has no wings!" to herself.

The man glanced to her and she readied herself for trouble, but he carried on walking. To her relief.

She then carried on down the street taking everything in, when she suddenly stopped, She froze upon seeing her sister. She was overjoyed to have found her, but shocked to see her looking so happy and holding this other woman's hand.

* * *

><p>"Two hot chocolates" Emma said smugly, as they walked past the counter and sat at a table.<p>

Regina glanced round, noticing only one other person there.

"It's quiet this morning" she said, while Emma slid her arm across the table and took Regina's hand in her own.

Regina smiled sweetly at her, but Emma's face suddenly changed upon seeing a woman enter the Diner, with Wings.

Regina instantly turned round, to see what had made Emma look so shocked.

She stood slowly in surprise and a moment later, she was meet by her sister walking fast towards her and she engulfed her with the tightest hug and said "Regina...I have found you"

Regina was speechless.

Zelena released her after a long moment.

"Say something" Zelena said worriedly.

"How are you here?"

"Someone helped me get here" she muttered, not wanting to dwell on the matter.

Regina then sat back down and moved up so Zelena could sit next to her.

Zelena looked at Emma, who had her head tilted and was blinking non stop.

"What's wrong with her?" Zelena asked with a smirk.

Regina reached out and took the blondes left hand, that was resting on the table.

"Emma my love, it's okay" Regina said adoringly.

Zelena span her head towards Regina and gaped.

Emma looked to Regina and smiled.

"What is going on here?" Zelena said totally dumbfounded.

Regina never took her eyes off Emma.

"Zelena, This is Emma, She's my true love"

Emma's smile widened and she squeezed Regina's hand.

"She's your what?" Zelena was totally floored.

"You heard" Regina smirked.

"How is this even possible?" she glared at her sister.

"I know, this is a lot to take sis, but me and Emma are true loves, we saw that white light, I'm so happy"

Zelena was speechless and as she turned her gaze to Emma, the blonde was adoringly looking at Regina.

Zelena rolled her eyes and looked back to Regina, who was watching her love with doe eyes.

"Sis, does she know about your.." she gestured her hand to Regina's wings.

"She can see them, yes"

"Oh, does that mean everyone can see our wings?"

Regina shook her head.

"No one else can and no one knows about me, apart from Emma"

"Oh" she then fell silent in thought.

"Do you know why I can see both of your wings, but no one else can?" Emma asked, now watching Zelena closely.

"You can see mine too?" Zelena replied, with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah" Emma replied, in a duh like manner.

"That is weird and this place is weird" she glanced to Regina's drink on the table "what is that your drinking?"

"Hot chocolate" Regina replied, pushing it over to her "Taste it"

Zelena took it hesitantly and took a sip.

They fell in silence for a moment and Emma bit her lip, suddenly thinking if all this meant Regina would have to go back home and it worried her.

* * *

><p>Moments later, Zelena sighed before saying "I was so worried when I heard you disappeared into the caves, I went there straight away, but couldn't find anything"<p>

"I don't know what happened either" Regina replied.

"No one knew where you had gone and we searched for you, but there was nothing and when they called off the search, I wouldn't give up the only thing I could do was go looking for Gold"

Regina gaped momentarily before muttering "The dark one?"

Zelena nodded.

"Why is he called the dark one?" Emma asked, curiously.

"Because he practices dark magic, he is an outcast because of it, people are afraid of him, it is rumored that he has killed guardians"

"Oh" Emma glanced down to her mug, furrowing her eyebrows.

"How did you even find him?"

"Our mother, I believe she knew him well and I had heard her say where he lived many years ago"

Regina's clenched her jaw before saying "Should have known"

"Yeah our mother was a little dark wasn't he"

"Indeed...There is no magic here" she replied sternly.

"There's also no one else with wings here either" Zelena teased and Regina got defensive.

"I quiet like it here actually, I have a home, friends and most importantly I have Emma"

Emma looked to her sweetly and Zelena rolled her eyes.

"I'm glad you are okay sis, but we have to go back home now" she said seriously.

Regina went wide eyed. "We can go back?"

"Yes, I have these" he dag into her small brown bag that rung across her body and pulled out two bracelet like objects. "One for me and one for you, but we must go, to where we came through for them to work" she smiled.

Regina shook her head. "No Zelena"

"What do you mean no?"

"I can't" she was still shaking her head.

Emma just watched with sad eyes and she felt a churning in her stomach.

"Sure you can, we need to go back home, to the castle, were elder guardians sis"

"I'm sorry Zelena" she looked down.

Zelena stared at her sister. "You can't stay here, this is not your home" she snapped.

Regina looked back up and across to Emma, who was now biting her lip, worryingly.

"Emma is my home" she declared truthfully.

Emma's heart swelled and she reached over, wanting to touch Regina, seeking comfort in her touch.

Regina took Emma's hand willingly, she never wanted to let go and she smiled happily at her.

Zelena stared at the action.

"I can't believe this" she muttered in disbelief.

"Is there not a way, where the three of us could go?" Emma asked.

Zelena then titled her head and studied the blondes face, noting she seemed genuine in her words.

"You would leave your world, your home, to go with us?" she asked.

"Yeah" Emma replied honestly. "I could not be without Regina, if that's what she really wanted" she added.

It was Regina's turn to feel her heart swell.

Zelena shook her head. "I only have two of these things, only two can go back"

They fell silent. Until Regina had a thought. "Then why don't you stay here?" Regina asked.

"Here?"

"Yes here"

"I couldn't" she shook her head.

"Why not?"

"It's not my home and it's weird here"

"Give it a day or two, your see it's not as weird as you think" she smirked.

Zelena tilted her head.

"You can stay with me" Regina added.

Zelena scoffed.

* * *

><p>Half An hour later. Emma stood up from her seat.<p>

"I will give you two some time alone, I need to go see my parents anyway" Emma said, whilst looking at Regina.

"Okay, but you will come and see me later?" Regina asked.

Emma grinned.

"You know I will" she replied "It's nice to have finally meet you Zelena" she added.

Zelena nodded.

"Speak to you both later then" Emma said sadly, slightly hesitating.

"I look forward to it" Regina said softly and she watched Emma go, until she was out of sight.

Zelena however, moved round to the other side of the table, so she could face Regina.

"So what is this place your calling home?" she glanced around, with a disgusted look on her face.

Regina leaned back.

"This town is called Storybrooke, The people are nice enough"

"What is this place were in now?"

"It's a Diner, where you buy food"

She pouted and leaned on the table, while Regina pulled out her phone and she went to type a message.

"What's that?" Zelena asked.

"It's called a mobile, you can speak to people through it and message them"

"Right" she frowned, in confusion.

Regina sighed.

"I know it's confusing sis, I was the same when I first got here, but after a while and a lot of reading and listening, you get it" She said, as she opened the compose box and started to write a message.

Regina: I am sorry about my sister's behavior, but she just needs to get used to it here and everything will be fine, please don't worry. I miss you already, I love you. X

"I don't want to do a lot of reading about a place I am not interested in" she moaned, watching Regina type.

"I know Zelena but please try" she replied, while pressing send on her phone.

Their was a pause and Zelena stood up.

"I guess you should take me to your new castle then"

"I am afraid you may be disappointed sis"

"Why is that?"

Regina stood up.

"There are no castles in Storybooke, I have merely a room"

"You are joking right?" she said seriously.

"No, it is a room" she stared blankly at her sister, who shook her head.

"Seriously! just when I thought things could not get any worse" she replied mockingly and Regina just smirked and took her arm.

"I've missed your sense of humor" she said teasingly, leading them out of the Diner and Zelena rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading everyone.<br>**

**I didn't want this story to be all smutty, but I may put a bit in later, if a lot of you want it even though it may not be very well written i dunno.  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

"This is where you have been living?" Zelena snapped, as she walked around the room. "It's so small"

Regina rolled her eyes and sat in the chair, near the dressing table. Where she put one leg over the over and her hands on her knee.

"What is this weird shaped object?" Zelena asked, while picking up the remote control.

Regina smiled slightly, at the memory of herself doing the same thing months ago.

"It's called a remote and it's used to turn on the TV and change channels"

Zelena frowned.

"I have no idea what your talking about, but I am sure it's very entertaining" she teased and turned round.

She walked to the small wooden wardrobe and opened it.

"Oh" she raised an eyebrow and then closed the wardrobe door and sighed.

"What do we do now?" she asked.

"Stay here for a while, we got to figure out what to say to people about who you are"

"I'm Zelena" she said seriously.

"Yes, but some people are going to ask how I know you, when I arrived here, I was wondering around and Emma's mother was kind enough to ask how I was and she looked out for me. She even let me stay in her home"

Zelena sat on the bed and tilted her head.

"So that is how you met Emma?"

"Yes" she tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled at the memory of meeting Emma.

Zelena sighed and shook her head.

"I know you have always looked out for me Zelena. All i ask is for you to get to know her, don't judge her"

"I can see she's important to you sis, otherwise you would come home with me right now, It's just a lot to take in"

Regina leaned back in her chair.

" I' have missed you a lot. But I can't go back not without Emma coming with me"

There was a slight pause.

"I should of brought three of those things then" Zelena said sarcastically.

"You couldn't of known"

"That's true and did you really see that white flash of light?" she stared curiously at her sister.

Regina nodded. "Yes and you know how badly I have wanted to find my happy ending." she smiled.

"Yeah, it's been what, 100 years?" she smirked.

"Too long" Regina mumbled and cleared her throat to add "Emma is 21"

Zelena gaped momentarily.

"21? she looks around your age though"

"I know, age works different here. Everyone thinks I am 27"

Zelena burst out laughing.

"Your joking right?"

"No, nearly all people here don't even reach 100"

Zelena stopped laughing.

"So if you are 27, what age would I be then?" she smirked.

Regina thought for a moment.

"Shall we say 35?" she chuckled.

Zelena nodded "Okay, I'm good with that"

There was a long pause.

"Do you know why Emma can see our wings? but no one else can?" Regina asked cautiously, while shifting in her seat.

Zelena looked to the window and pondered for a brief moment.

"Well, you said she's your true love, maybe that is why" she replied casually.

"That would explain only seeing mine, but she can see yours too and your not her true love"

"Thank god" Zelena muttered to herself and crossed her arms.

Regina smiled.

"Emma must be special or something, that's all I can think of at the moment"

"Yes she defiantly is special" Regina said dreamily.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Emma had just arrived back home to find her mother folding laundry in the lounge.<p>

"Hey Mom" Emma said, taking her phone out of her pocket, while Mary Margaret paused to look at her daughter.

"Emma, I am surprised your even bothered coming home" she replied, in a harsh tone.

"Mom..You know where I was" she walked to the kitchen, reading the text message she had received from Regina.

"Yes I know, I had to tell your father about everything"

"WHAT? Emma snapped, her wide smile from Regina's message fading into a surprised expression and she walked over to where her mother was standing.

"I think he knew anyway" she huffed, not looking at Emma.

"How did he take it?" Emma asked anxiously.

"His surprised, He just needs time to process, like I do"

"Oh, that good huh?" she fell into the sofa and looked to the ceiling.

"He kept saying I knew there was something going on" she shook her head amused.

"Really!"

"Yes and may I ask where is Regina?" she smiled.

"Um, she's at the Inn" she smiled.

"Did she not want to come here with you?"

"She's um, busy. Someone kind of turned up" she looked back to her phone to reply.

Mary Margaret stopped and looked curiously at Emma.

"Is it someone from Regina's past?" she asked seriously.

Emma wondered how much she should say for a long moment.

"Yeah, I will tell you more when I know more" she replied and started to type er message back to Regina.

_Emma: She's just protective of her lil sis, I get it and it's okay. I am back home now and mom is questioning me ugh! wish i was there with you, i love you too X Ill be back with you soon X _

"Is it a man or woman?"

"Mom" Emma groaned, pressing the send button.

"I am genuinely interested, it's not an ex partner is it?" she stared at Emma, who stood up.

"Ugh, No"

"That's good to know" she muttered to herself.

Emma smiled and shook her head.

"So, it is a relative?" her mother asked.

"Mom can you stop, I wish I never said anything now" she walked over to go into her bedroom.

"I am just looking out for you Emma" Mary Margaret shouted as Emma entered her room. "I'm going to change into some new clothes and your being Nosey" Emma shouted back.

Mary Margaret frowned.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the Inn.<p>

"Let me get this right sis, You want us to tell people I used to be your best friend from many years ago?"

"Yes"

"Come on! I am your sister and I feel insulted that you want me to say that" she stared around the room.

Regina rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but how are we going to explain it?"

Zelena pouted and sat on the bed.

"They separated us in the foster system you were talking about and I have been looking for you? that is true to a certain extent, magic separated us and I was looking for you, then found you. It's not exactly a lie" she smirked.

"Okay" Regina sighed.

Zelena turned her attention to her sister.

"So, what have you been getting up to while you been here?" she asked.

Regina smiled widely, thinking of Emma.

"Oh, maybe I don't want to know" Zelena said seriously, looking at her sister's face, knowing it must be to do with Emma.

Regina's eye's widened.

"Oh, sis we have not, you know, yet" she cleared her throat.

"Oh right" she looked confused.

"We have only been officially together for a couple of days, we don't want to rush our relationship"

"That is great sis, especially since she's not a guardian angel and all"

"It's not that Zelena. That doesn't matter to either of us. We just want things to progress naturally and not rush things"

"Oh" Zelena pulled a face.

"You don't understand do you?" Regina sighed and looked down.

Zelena rolled her eyes.

"I am finding it hard to believe, but then again I am in a different world and that is hard to believe that, but I am here and you are here"

"Give it a couple of days" Regina pleaded.

"Yes fine, but we can't just forget our home Regina, our people, our oath, our parents wishes"

Regina brought her hands to her head and rubbed her temples.

"I will never forget any of that Zelena, it's just my home is Emma now I will not give her up for anything"

* * *

><p>6.12pm<p>

There was a knock on Regina's door and Regina went to open it. Thinking Emma was back, but upon opening the door she swallowed thickly.

It was Emma and both her parents.

"I'm so sorry Regina, dad insisted they come and see Zelena"

Regina hesitantly moved, so they could enter and Emma immediately took Regina's hand.

"I'm sorry about this Regina, we are only concerned who this stranger could be and you know David's a sheriff"

Zelena rolled her eyes, whilst not moving from the bed.

"Okay well everything is fine as you can see" they both looked to Zelena, who tilted her head at them curiously. She thought they looked familiar somehow and she stood up.

"Hello you must be Emma's parents" she said.

"Yes, yes we are and you are?" David said and Mary Margaret nudged him "He doesn't mean to be rude" she said.

Zelena stared blankly.

"Well this is awkward" Emma muttered, still holding Regina's hand and David glanced back to Emma and noticed them holding hands. He blinked a few times and Regina seemed to notice his uncertainty.

"Please sit down" she told both of them and they walked the short distance, to the only two chairs in the room and Zelena sighed.

"Firstly, I want to say that you both have helped me a lot and I appreciate everything and I hope you both understand that I love Emma" she squeezed her hand and looked sweetly at her "She is everything to me and I hope, you both don't hate me or disagree with us being together"

Both Emma's parents sat speechless for a few moments

"We don't think that, do we David?" Mary Margaret said

"No, but it will take some getting used to"

"Tell me about it" Zelena added and they both looked to her. "Who are you" David asked.

"I am Zelena"

"She is my sister" Regina added and they gaped "I thought you were in the foster system"

"Yes, we got separated and I've been trying to find her and now I have and we have so much to catch up on" zelena said happily.

"How wonderful" Mary Margaret replied "I can actually see a risemblence" she added.

"Um, they have a lot to catch up on" Emma said, causing her parents to stand "Of course you must come round to ours for dinner tomorrow all of you" Mary Margaret said.

"That would be wonderful" Zelena sassed which Regina glared.

"Okay well were see you tomorrow" they walked to the door.

"I'll be home in an hour or so guys" Emma told them and they gave a nod and left.

Emma then closed the door and turned round to see Regina with her head against a wall and Zelena giving her a strange look

"That wasn't so bad" Emma muttered walking to Regina and cupping her hands on her cheeks, making her look at her "they are okay, don't worry"

Regina scoffed "They don't hate me?" She asked.

"Of course not" she stared onto brown glazed orbs "They like you and I love you" she smiled goofily and Regina relaxed.

"I'm still here you know" Zelena moaned.

Emma rolled her eyes and started kissing Regina passionately.

"Oh my God" Zelena snapped, standing up and walking into the bathroom and Regina pulled slightly back a and smirked.

"I wanted to don't that since you opened the door" Emma told her.

"I know the feeling"Regina whispered and sh leaned forward and kissed down Emma's jaw and neck, until Zelena returned.

"Whats wrong Zelena?" Regina asked, noticing her sister's quietness, as she held Emma close to her.

"Nothing it's just Emma's parent's look familiar, it's just odd"

"You properly saw them in the street" Regina replied and she looked back to Emma lovingly but Zelena narrowed her eyes in thought.

No I don't think so, she thought to herself and she couldn't help feel uneasy about it all

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading everyone.<br>**

** Spoiler - There will be a kind of a twist and It hopefully will explain how Emma can see Regina's and Zelena's wings.  
><strong>


End file.
